Getting Together
by Everqueen
Summary: Prequel to Together Again. COMPLETE Basically this is how Tasuki and Chichiri got together, leading up to the story Together Again and with a bit of a preview of what is to come in the Sequel to Together Again, God's of the Wormhole. This is a ChichiTasu
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or Star Trek: Deep Space 9. This is like a prequel to Together Again. This is basically how Tasuki and Chichiri admitted their feelings for each other and a small preview of the third part of this story, which is Gods of the Wormhole. Way to much time on my hands, no da. Hope you like it. Everqueen

DEEP SPACE 9-

Jake and Nog sat above the prominade and watched the activity below them. Feet swinging, the two friends passed the time just observing the going ons of the station. Nothing exciting had happened on the station in about four long months and the two friends were starting to feel the boredom. Nog leaned against the railing and groaned "I'm so bored."

Jake just nodded when he felt the hair on the back of his neck stick up and he sat up straighter right as a red light flashed in the space below them. When his vision cleared he saw two figures sprawled out on the floor in a tangled heap. Security personel were quick to the draw and had their phasers aimed at the two, but it was not really necessary.

The one on the bottom gave the redhead on top of him a shove, the latter falling to the floor and a man with sky blue hair that clung to his face, wet, leaned over his companion, calling softly to him. Nog heard the words "Tasuki, Tasuki wake up, no da" although Jake did not. "Tasuki? What a weird name."

Jake didn't look at his friend as he spoke, his eyes still rivited on the scene below him. "Tasuki, is that what he said?" "Yep. He said 'Tasuki, Tasuki wake up, ya know."

"Weird indeed."

Tasuki and Chichiri were walking down a path going no where in particular. As was customary, Tasuki was whining about always walking, but Chichiri paid him no mind. He had once told the bandit that he was free to return home, but the bandit had growled at him and said he would stay. Later they had talked more openly about it around the campfire and both admitted they would rather travel together for now, cause their continued company felt right after all that had happened. Tasuki admitted to whining just to annoy Chichiri. Chichiri had informed him that as long as he kept whining, Chichiri would keep throwing things at him. The arrangement suited the two greatly. 

Truth be told, Chichiri was glad to have Tasuki's company. He felt incomplete and lonely without the brash bandit beside him. The time he had travelled alone before the false Suzako priestess had come had not been a good time for him and he was glad to once again have his fellow Seishi at his side. He had the feeling that Tasuki felt the same.

Chichiri gave a start when Tasuki touched his arm. "What, no da?"

Tasuki pointed towards a small lake through the clearing. "Didn't you say you wanted a bath?" Chiri smiled slightly and nodded, changing his direction to head towards the small lake. "This also seems to be a good spot to camp for the night, as well, no da."

Camp was quickly established and Chichiri enjoyed a relaxing swim before drying off and preparing supper. Tasuki was crouched near the water's edge while he cooked, regarding the water with obvious distrust. "The water is not deep near the shore Tasuki, you can go in without a problem if you want to bath."

The redheaded warrior turned to the monk. "I don't like water, but I am beginning to stink." With grim determination, he quickly stripped (don't be hentai... yet rofl) and walked into waist depth water to clean up. While Chichiri wasn't looking, he began to play a bit, splashing a little and smiling childishly to himself.

The monk heard the splashing and smiled, even with his lack of knowing how to swim, Tasuki did enjoy water that he could play in. He kept his back turned to give the bandit privacy but came to realize a few minutes later that the splashing had abruptly stopped. "Tasuki, are you done yet? Supper is almost done."

When no answer greeted him, he turned questioningly towards the water to find the surface smooth other then tiny ripples. He had taken only two questioning steps towards the water when Tasuki's head emerged from near the lake's center. "CHICHIRI" The bandit went back under almost immediately, but the worry and fear in his voice had been real and the monk dove into the water, leaving his tools of the trade behind (you know, his three items).

He had just reached the center of the lake when Tasuki surfaced 5 feet from him and he swam to the panicking bandit and grabbed him under the arms. "How did you get this far out, no da?"

"Something grabbed me."

Chichiri barely had time to give Tasuki a disbelieving look when something wrapped around his ankles and pulled him and Tasuki both under water. The water was murky, so they couldn't see what was grabbing them and only cause Chiri had been holding onto Tasuki in the first place did he know where the bandit was. 

Thrashing did no good and Chichiri was quickly running out of air when he did the one thing that he was very unskilled at and used his powers without a channeling source and teleported him and his friend out of the water.

The redlight faded to find him and Tasuki in a heap on a cold metallic floor. With barely a thought, he shoved his friend off of him, only to hear the bandit hit the floor in a thump, no sound coming from him. In his worry for his friend, he gave no thought to his surroundings but crouched over his friend. "Tasuki, Tasuki. Wake up, no da."

Barely a few seconds passed when a hand touched his shoulder and he looked up into a young male's face. One who was wearing a blue suit of some type that was pretty form fitting. The man was talking in a foreign language, one Chichiri couldn't understand and he found himself growling slightly when the man moved to touch Tasuki.

The surprise was evident on the man's face and he looked over Chiri's shoulder and almost immediately hands were on his shoulder, pulling him roughly away from his friend. He cried out in anguish as he was pulled from his celestial brother. "Tasuki. What are you doing to him."

The man didn't reply towards Chichiri but spoke quietly to one of the others around him and immediately reached into a pocket and pulled out a small device which he pressed to the side of Tasuki's neck. A soft hiss sounded and the bandit's eyelashes started to flutter.

The man sat back on his heels and smiled at the bandit who gazed at the man in confusion which quickly turned to anger when he saw Chichiri being restrained. 

The man seemed to read the situation quickly and said something to the one holding Chichiri back, and the monk was quickly released and he rushed to his friend, kneeling beside him again.

"Tasuki. Are you alright, no da?"

"Hai, I think so. I got one hell of a headache though." He glanced at the man and then around the strange area they were in. Chichiri took this time to glance around too and his eyes grew wide as the two stood together and stepped closer to each other. Tasuki leaned close as a colored man approached them, wearing a red uniform, one that resembled that of the blue one the man wore, the one who had healed Tasuki. "Chiri, I don't think we are in Konan anymore." 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or Star Trek: Deep Space 9.

Tasuki and Chichiri followed the colored man to a small office, well, they thought it was an office. He had conversed with the man in blue and then they had been joined by a man who looked like he was wearing a mask and a woman with odd ridges on her nose and an interesting earring.

The man spoke to them briefly, but once again they couldn't understand it. And they definately couldn't understand the other two new people. That language didn't sound human at all. A quick conference between the others and the colored man walked towards the wall and pressed some colored pads there and two small items appeared out of no where, causing Tasuki to yelp and jump towards Chichiri. 

They watched, fascinated as the man approached and held them out to them. When they didn't take the offered items, he sighed and approached quietly to Chichiri and pressed one of the items to Chichiri's shirt before stepping back and talking once again.

"Gdoldyh holegeod lsd otldyt ldh I just want to know if they can understand me yet."

"Yes, I can understand you."

Tasuki glanced to Chichiri, astonished. "You can understand them?" Chiri nodded and looked towards the colored man. "How can I understand you though?"

The man smiled. "These are communicators, but they also translate the different languages spoken here. They are harmless, but your friend will need one to communicate efficiently with us." He was holding out the other communicator which Chichiri took cautiously. He turned towards Tasuki. 

"They translate our words, Tas-chan." Tasuki gave him a dubious look and then nodded as the woman spoke softly. "Tas-chan?" Chichiri pressed the communicator to Tasuki's overcoat and then stood back and watched his friends face go from dubious to slightly awed as the conversation around him began to make sense.

The colored man smiled slightly "I take it you can understand us now?" Both warriors nodded and the man spoke again. "My name is Captain Benjamin Sisko. This is my first officer, Kira. Head of security, Odo and our cheif medical officer, Dr. Bashir." He stopped and Tasuki and Chichiri shared a quick glance. "My name is Chichiri, no da. This is my friend, Tasuki."

The group nodded and Captain Sisko spoke again. "What are you doing on my station, Chichiri?"

The monk shrugged "I am not sure, no da. We were in a lake, being dragged under by something and to save us, I used my powers without a focusing item and I've never been terribly good at that, no da." He blushed slightly, looking away as Tasuki muttered "Just like your landings."

Chichiri turned to glare at Tasuki, the effect ruined cause of the mask when Odo spoke. "Powers, focusing item? Landing? What are you talking about?"

The two seishi shared another glance. "We are the two remaining celestial warriors of Suzaku, from the Land of Konan. I'm a monk. I have items that allow me to focus my energy and use powers, such as teleportation, telepathy, changing my appearance, ki shields. Tasuki was granted supernatural speed by Suzaku."

"Who is this Suzaku you speak of?" They turned to the woman, Kira. 

"Suzaku is the God that we worship in Konan."

"And where is Konan?"

"In the Universe of the Four Gods."

Benjamin blinked for a second "That religion that started on Earth in the 20th century?"

The two shrugged slightly as Kira turned to her commanding officer "You've heard about it?"

Sisko nodded "Supposedly there was a book that would draw in people from our world into this universe and the girls they took would become priestess's, calling the God's of the world to grant them wishes. Genbu, Seiryyu, Byakko and Suzaku. The priestess's would have seven warriors to help them call the God and protect her."

The others turned to the warriors and looked questioningly at them. "So, you are tell me that you two are celestial warriors of Suzaku?"

They both nodded "Yes, Miaka was our priestess and we spent alot of our time with her thwarting Kouto, who had their own priestess, the Seiryyu no Miko. Her name was Yui and she and Miaka were best friends in their own time, but enemies in ours."

"How do you know about the Universe of the Four God's anyways? Even in Miaka's time, it's not widly known." Chichiri could have groaned at Tasuki's slightly rude tone, but Sisko just smiled.

"My father was into history and that was one of the few stories that really caught my attention. Why you would end up on my space station though..." He trailed off thoughtfully and Tasuki yelped "Space Station?"

Chichiri looked equally stunned and Sisko caught himself having to explain the Federation to two men from what would be ancient china.

HOURS LATER!

Tasuki paced back and forth in front of the large window, showing space and a planet they came to find out is Bajor. The bandit was stauntly not looking out the window, every time he did, the overwhelming fear of the unknown would close in.

Chichiri, on the other hand, was standing against the clear material, face pressed against it, looking as far as he could in all directions. Tasuki turned his back on the imposing sight and the monk, flopping down on the weirdly shaped couch in the room. "I can't believe it, Chichiri. Not only have we travelled to a different time, but to a different world all together. You really did a number on your history of horrible landings this time."

The monk finally turned from the window to give Tasuki a mild glare and then moved towards the couch that held his friend. "I don't think it was me entirely that brought us here, Tasuki, no da. I felt another force involved when I teleported us. No use blaming me solely for it."

The bandit cast a glance at his friend from the corner of his eye and then sighed. "I know, I'm just not all that comfortable with the idea that my feet is touching a solid surface, but the solid surface under me is not on any ground, but hangin in space. And it can't even be the space around our world, it has to be the space around another world at that."

The monk agreed to this and fell silent, his thoughts roaming over their predicament. 

After several more minutes of silent brooding, Tasuki cast a glance at his companion and correctly read the tenseness in the monks posture. The damned mask was still on, but he knew his friends moods well enough to know what was going on in Chichiri's mind. He tried to lighten the moment and smiled, fangs peeking out. "Hey, Chichiri. How about we go and see what type of excitement this place has to offer. Sisko-sama did say we could explore that Prominade area all we wanted, after all."

Chichiri, pulling from his mussings, was about to decline the offer and tell Tasuki to go on ahead when he stopped and caught the look in the bandit's eyes. He knew if he declined, Tasuki would sit back and pout, but not leave the room and he smiled suddenly. His brash friend was as unsettled by this as he was, if not moreso. If Tasuki could act natural, then he could too.

"You just want to find the local tavern, no da, and try out the local booze." Tasuki grimaced and looked away, a smirk leaking onto his face "Ya have no faith. I just wanted to mingle, Chichiri."

The monk smirked and stood, kesa fluttering to settle softly back over his shoulders and he nodded "Fine, we will go and mingle as you say. I totally refuse to drag your drunk body back up here though, no da." He moved towards the door, grabbing his Shakujou. When they had arrived at their quarters, their items had been there, waiting. Chichiri suspected even more surely that Suzaku had a hand in their being here.

Tasuki smiled as they left the room, moving towards the Prominade, using Chichiri's sense of direction (not Tasuki's). "If I get that drunk, Chiri, ya can jus leave me where I fall and get me in the mornin." The monk just sighed out a soft "Daaaa" and led his overly cheerful friend onward.

Up ahead, Odo watched the two newcomers from the doorway of his office. He felt it best not to warn them that he was keeping an eye on them, as the redhead looked brash and probably wouldn't take to it well.

However, the more outgoing of the two wasn't the one that he was curious about. The blue haired one reminded him greatly of the Founders, with his featureless face and permanently smiling face. Something just wasn't right about him. Both strangely dressed foreigners had odd items in their possession. The blue haired man held a strange staff with an ornate top on it, one that Sisko had called a "Monk's Staff."

The other had a metal fan strapped to his back with the use of ingeniously arranged belts and straps. He had a feeling both could be used as weapons, although he didn't see how they would be very effective against phasers of this time. However, as he watched the redhead cheer upon coming to Quarks and bolting in faster then humanly possible and the bluette sighing as he followed, he knew that he would definately keep an eye on these two till he could figure them out. Odo stepped from his doorway and walked towards the bar, standing casually as possible across the way.

He groaned quietly when Quark approached. The Ferengi spoke low and nodded towards the two warriors "Don't know what to make of them, do you?" Odo glanced at the bar owner and grunted again. "I just want to keep an eye on them till I get a feel for them more, plus keep an eye on you also."

The Ferengi smiled at him, sharp teeth showing. "Why Odo, I didn't know you cared." With that remark, the Ferengi went back inside to take an order from the two.

Chichiri held his surprise in at the sight of Quark, although Tasuki screamed outloud and said that the bartender looked like Taiitsukun. Chichiri just sighed as the strange man frowned. Quark looked to the monk. "Was that an insult?"

Chichiri, hearing the undercurrents of hostility, bowed to the strange man and spoke politely "No, Taiitsukun is the creator of our world and a very powerful and respected entity." Tasuki, realizing his mistake at his reaction gave a nod. "Yes, that is right. I just for a moment had thought Taiitsukun had come to return us to Konan before I got to taste booze in this place."

Quark, not totally convinced at the sincerity of the bandit's words, none the less straightened and took their order. Captain Sisko had said to serve them as they needed, within reason, and he didn't mind educating the redhead upon the finer points of what he had to offer. The blue haired fellow with the strange face mearly ordered a glass of water. Obviously he knew enough about his companion to stay sober at the obvious enthusiasm the red head was showing towards drinking.

Quark returned not long after with their drinks and smiled as Tasuki slugged down a Romulan Ale. His face turned an interesting shade of puce, which clashed wildly with his hair before he began to cough. The other stood and slapped his friend on the back, murmoring calmly to him. A minute later the redhead was smiling shakily at the other. "Thanks Chichiri, almost as good as Mitsukake, and ya can do that more then once a day." The man, Chichiri, nodded "But I would prefer to save that for later, not the first drink, Tasuki, no da."

'Tasuki? Chichiri? Weird names, even for humans.' Quark kept these thoughts to himself and smiled. "By the way, I'm Quark. Owner of this establishment. And you are?"

Chichiri stood and gave a half bow, "I am Chichiri and this is my brother warrior, Tasuki." Quark frowned over the odd phrase. "Brother Warrior? You two don't look like brother's."

Tasuki began to chuckle at this. "Nah, Chiri and I ain't blood brothers, but we are 2 of the 7 chosen warriors of our God to fight for our country. Tha's what he means. Can I get another of those?"

Quark nodded as he digested these words and cast a quick glance towards Odo, whose expression said that he had heard the words. They are warriors. He returned with the Romulan Ale and set it before Tasuki, who drank this one more slowly. The owner sat across from Chichiri.

"So, tell me more about these warrior brothers of yours?"

He watched both men grow pale, well Tasuki did, although that might have been the alcohol. Chichiri went pale at the neck, but not the face. Something majorly wrong with that man, that's for sure. The redhead smiled. "Well, there were 7 of us ta start with. We were to help our Miko summon our God, Suzaku, to save our country, Konan, from invasion."

Quark nodded "Were?"

Chichiri spoke softly, not aware that not only was Quark listening, but so was Odo, Kira, Jadzia, Worf and Bashir, the others hidden behind a pole and some plants.

"The legend went that the Priestess that would summon Suzaku would come from another world. Our Priestess was Miaka. She came from a place called Tokyo, in Japan. Her warriors were Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chiriko, Mitsukake, Tasuki and Chichiri. We were the Seven Celestial Warriors of Suzaku."

Tasuki was silent, seemingly concentrating on his drink as Chichiri gave a run down of the fight to summon Suzaku.

"We were infiltrated by Kutou spies and one, named Amiboshi, deceived us and posed as Chiriko. He was discovered to be a Warrior of Seiryuu, from Kutou and with him at the summoning, our God failed to appear. He tried to kill us, but the real Chiriko appeared in time and it was thought that he fell to his death, but he was later discovered alive.

We found out from Taiitsukun that we could still summon Suzaku if we discovered and found the two Shinzaho items that were on the Priestess's of Genbu and Byakko when they summoned their beast gods. Outside of the cave where the first item lay, Nuriko was killed by the Seiryu warrior called Ashitare. We thought Ashitare was dead, but when his man side was killed, he was reborn as his wolf form and when we exitted the cave with the necklace, it was stolen by Ashitare, and taken to Nakago, the General in charge of Kutou's army, and also a Seiryu seven.

We were all nearly destroyed in an illusion by Tomo, another Seiryu warrior, but Amiboshi arrived and rescued us, finding that he himself had come to love our priestess and was protecting her. His twin brother, Suboshi, was also a Seiryu Seven and loved the Priestess of Seiryu, Miaka's best friend, Yui. 

We found ourselves obtaining the second Shinzaho, only to have it taken by Nakago and Yui as well. In this time, our youngest Celestial Brother, Chiriko, was killed while possessed by Miboshi. He killed himself to take Miboshi down. 

After Seiryu was summoned, we returned to the palace where Hotohori had stayed, as it was not safe for him to travel with us..."

He is cut off here by Quark. "Why?"

"Hotohori was our emperor." Tasuki's voice is soft and Chichiri and the redhead share a glance before the monk continues. "The kutou empire attacked and Suzaku was locked away, his powers leaving us. We became ordinary humans. Mitsukake fell in an effort to save others. He gave his life energy to save the dying around him and then Hotohori was killed by Nakago." Chichiri sighs and Tasuki turns away, pain on his features. "During these battles, Miaka and Tamahome, along with Yui, were returned to Miaka and Yui's world, in an effort for Lady Yui to seperate Tamahome and Miaka. Nakago eventually joined Yui in that world and Miaka's brother got through to us in ours and informed us that we had to find a way there. Upon arrival, we found her world being destroyed and Tamahome down and almost dead. Just in time, the Lady Yui, who was being used by Nakago, learned the truth and used her last wish to Seiryu to allow Miaka to summon Suzaku. Our powers returned, our friends borrowed the bodies of Nyan Nyan's, helpers of Taiitsukun and our combined powers flowing into Tamahome to strengthen him, made him stronger and he defeated Nakago. Tamahome was reborn into Miaka's world as Taka and our friends are hopefully being reborn into their chosen forms. Now, Tasuki and I are the last left in Konan and we wander. We were at a lake, near Tasuki's home when a spell of teleportation went wrong and we ended up here."

Quark frowned "Spell? Teleportation?" Tasuki nodded "He always has problems with landings, but usually Chichiri gets us to the right spot."

The monk frowned at his bandit friend. "I told you, something else corrupted the spell, no da." The bandit simply smirked.

Quark looked at the monk. "What are you?"

"I'm human, no da. But, I'm a monk of Suzaku and also a mage of sorts, no da." 

Hearing these words, Odo backed away from his spot and walked off, leaving Quark to question the two. He saw Worf, Jadzia, Kira and Julian listening and smiled, anything else pertinant, the Major would tell him about.

Later that night, Tasuki lay in bed. Even after having a fair amount to drink, he didn't even have a buzz. What the hell was the use of drinking if he couldn't get drunk. He was purposely turned away from the window and shuddered at how alone he felt. After tossing and turning for a few hours, he rose and walked towards Chichiri's room, where the monk slept in the larger bed.

He frowned in the doorway and then padded forward before settling onto the carpeted floor beside Chichiri's bed. He didn't feel so alone in here and was almost drifting off to sleep when he heard the low voice of Chichiri.

"Tasuki, no da?" The bandit raised his head and looked into the worried, unmasked face of his friend. "What are you doing in here, no da?"

"I couldn't sleep" was the only reply the redhead gave. The monk gazed at his friend for a bit and then nodded. "To much space?"

Tasuki winced at the pun but nodded "I like to know that there is walls around me, and then earth. Outside of these walls is space. I don't like that."

The monk smiled and scooted over. "Well, don't sleep on the floor, the bed is plenty big for the both of us. Come on."

Tasuki bolted off the floor and settled onto the bed with Chichiri. He felt the mage settle back and Tasuki closed his eyes. "Good night, Chichiri."

"Good Night, Tasuki, no da." 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or Star Trek: Deep Space 9.

Chichiri woke slowly at first, the comfortable warmth of the body beside him causing him to drift awake instead of instantly coming awake like he would in a new place. The monk smiled slightly as Tasuki stirred beside him and then his one eye opened wide as the bandit rolled in his sleep and cuddled up to the monk. A deep blush formed on the blue haired figure as his bandit friend cuddled into his side and sighed in contentment as an arm wrapped around Chichiri's waist.

The monk turned his head to gaze at his dearest friend and smiled slightly, one hand raising to move wayward bangs off of Tasuki's forehead. Affection and love, long supressed, rose within the monk of Suzaku for the speed warrior and for once, Chichiri's love for Tasuki was not withheld from his gaze. For a long time now, he had loved Tasuki, even before Suzaku was finally summoned. He assumed he hid it well, for Tasuki had never questioned him on it. Suddenly Chichiri smiled about their situation. At least he wasn't alone. If he had to be stranded in a remote place, unknown to him, he was glad Tasuki was the one with him. He would have been lost with out the wing warrior.

The monk sighed and closed his eyes, arms closing around the bandit and he enjoyed the feel of his friend in his arms. Tasuki slowly started to stir, and Chichiri evened his breathe out, to appear asleep, as he didn't want to remove his arms and he felt Tasuki's ki rise in surprise. He felt the bandit tense in his grasp and then relax completely and cuddle to his side. Chichiri's eye almost flew open in shock at this. Tasuki was now awake and cuddling with him.

Suddenly the low rough tones of Tasuki's early morning voice reached his ears. "I know you are awake, Chichiri."

An impish smirk crossed the monk's features and he spoke low "I have no idea what you are talking about, Tasuki-chan. I'm still asleep, no da."

A deep laugh sounded from the figure in his arms and the body moved, reaching over to hold the monk as well. Chichiri's eye opened in shock this time and he stared at the slightly flushed face of Tasuki, who was smiling at him. "Who cuddled to who?"

"You cuddled to me, no da. I thought we both could use the comfort, so I held you back." Tasuki's eyes roamed over Chichiri's unmasked face and he smiled slightly. "I'm so glad you told me that without the mask." With those words, the bandit moved and closed the distance, kissing Chichiri lazily for a moment before pulling back. 

Chichiri's mahoghanny eye was wide with shock now and he stared into Tasuki's golden ones and sighed out "Daaaa." The bandit smirked more, although Chichiri caught other emotions in his friend's eyes and Tasuki pulled back out of Chichiri's grasp. "Yep, glad you didn't have the mask on." With these words, Chichiri was alone, the bandit leaving at his celestial speed and Chichiri lay on the now lonely bed, trembling fingers rising to his lips. He spoke in a whisper to the empty room. "Did that just happen, no da?"

Meanwhile, Tasuki was leaning against the closed door of his room, cursing himself softly. "Tha was the dumbest thing ya have ever done, Genrou. How the hell are ya going to pull that off? Ya went and kissed a monk for Suzaku's sake. Not just any monk, but Chichiri. I can blame it on stress of the new situation, which would work here, but ya know that when we get back to Konan, it will mean the end of travellin together. Damn it."

The bandit moved forward and kicked at the wall in anger at himself. Waking in Chichiri's arms today had been a dream, one of a long time. It was back when they were travelling to Hokkan. Tasuki had noticed Chichiri sitting on the stern of the boat. It had been to close to the water for Tasuki's sake, but he had sat against the cabin of the boat and just watched the way the wind whipped the blue hair. That had been the start of his attraction to the monk. Through all the danger of their journey to summon Suzaku, he had been comforted in just the presence of the monk. Now that life was calmer, mostly, he was still attracted to Chichiri. In the past months he had begun to realize that he was in love with his friend. Not knowing how to handle this realization, he had ignored it, not ready to part with Chichiri. Now he had just ruined it all. He could tell that Chichiri wasn't attracted to him. Hell, Chichiri had been engaged to a woman at one time, why would he want a foul mouthed bandit?

The fire seishi put his head down on his hands as he sat on his bed and lost himself in his misery. He was still in this position when Chichiri knocked. He didn't hear it and the monk let himself in, pausing uncertainly at the forlorn sight of Tasuki.

The monk put his own confusion aside and approached his friend softly. Tasuki's eyes raised to Chichiri's and the monk sat beside him, gathering his crying friend in his arms. "Why are you upset, Tasuki?"

Tasuki tried to pull away from Chichiri, but the monk wasn't having any of that and held tight. "I scared ya off."

The bandit's words were low, but Chichiri heard every word. "How did ya do that, no da? I'm right here." Tasuki nodded "For now, but when we get back we will probably be seperating all because I have no fuckin' self control."

He turned bitterly away, realizing he was really losing it for admitting that, then next thing he would be admitting he loved the monk. A gentle grasp of his chin had him turning to face the monk. "Do you want to stop travelling together, Tasuki, no da?"

Tasuki shook his head "No, but ya probably will after I kissed you."

Chichiri chuckled "Yes, about that. Why did you kiss me?"

Tasuki flushed and glanced at his hands "Spur of the moment."

The monk's voice was disappointed to Tasuki's ears when he spoke "Was that all?"

Tasuki raised his head and gazed into Chichiri's eye, and felt he could drown in that mahoghanny depth. "Do you want it to be more, Chiri?"

The monk shook his head "I don't think it's about what I want, Tas-chan. It's about what it was to you."

Tasuki shook his head, his face and voice serious. "No, no matter what I want it to be, it also is dependant upon what you want it to be." The redhead turned away again.

Chichiri was silent for awhile and Tasuki finally got the courage to look at the monk again. He saw the pain and confusion in Chichiri's eye, but also the love that was there also, a love he had never seen in the monk's gaze before. "Chichiri?"

Nimble fingers smoothed red hair as Chichiri hugged his friend. "What was it to you, Tasuki-chan?"

The comforting feel of Chichiri and his presence had the bandit leaning against the fingers in his hands. Tasuki knew then that he had to admit it, even though it would cost him the monk, he couldn't keep it inside much longer. "I love you."

The fingers stilled and Tasuki felt his heart plummet. He tried to pull away when Chichiri pulled him closer, grip tightening. "I get no say in this before you run off, no da?"

Tasuki shook his head "Sorry Chichiri, go ahead and say it."

The monk almost laughed at the posture of his friend. Tasuki looked like he was about to get slapped. Chichiri leaned in and kissed Tasuki's temple. The monk pulled back and smiled softly. "I love you too."

Tasuki stared at him, sure he had heard wrong. "I don't mean as friends, or fellow warriors, but I am in love with you Chichiri."

The monk chuckled and leaned down to softly kiss Tasuki on the lips, his lips brushing against the bandit's softly before he pulled back. "And I am in love with you, Tasuki. I have been for awhile."

The monk smiled at the shocked expression on Tasuki's face and was leaning in for another kiss when the bell sounded signalling someone was at their door. Chichiri chuckled at the irritated look on Tasuki's on face and swooped the rest of the way in for a quick kiss before rising. "Let's see who it is, no da."

Both warriors walked to the sitting area and Chichiri called "Enter!" uncertainly. The door opened to reveal Worf and Jadzia, two people they had seen and been briefly introduced to, but not spent any time with.

Dax smiled "We thought we would greet you. We didn't get a chance to talk the other day and overheard your conversation yesterday with Quark and found it interesting."

The monk smiled and gestured for the alien couple to enter the room. "You heard us tell Quark about summoning Suzaku, no da?" They nodded and Worf spoke "And that you were warriors."

Jadzia smiled "Worf is part of a very warrior like society. Battles in your time must be more personal then the ones that take place here." 

The next hours were spent exchanging stories about the different cultures they were from. Jadzia explained about her symbient and Worf told about growing up a Klingon with human parents and also some of the history of his world. Tasuki and Chichiri, having told their story, gave more indepth details about certain parts and even agreed to demonstrate their powers given by Suzaku. Tasuki used his speed and Chichiri went chibi form.

Finally Jadzia asked about Chichiri's face. 

"If you are human, why does your face stay so smooth like that?"

Tasuki chuckled as Chichiri smiled. "It is a mask, no da." Worf frowned "A mask?"

"Hai." With these words, Chichiri reached up and removed the enchanted mask. "It was enchanted to move with my expressions if I wish and to bond with my skin when on"

He gazed at them with his one eye, the scar closing his missing left one. Jadzia stared in shock at the injury. "What happened?" she breathed and then flushed. "Sorry, that was rude."

Chichiri shook his head "It's ok, I get that alot." He sighs and puts his mask down before answering. "When I was younger, I was engaged to be married. The day before our wedding, I walked in and found her in the arms of my best friend. She swore it was the only time, but I grew angry and challenged my friend to a fight on the banks of the river. We fought and as we fought, it was raining. The river flooded and the ground under my friend's feet gave way. In that instant I lost my anger and grabbed him. I didn't mean to let him go, but he shouted for me to watch out and I looked to my right and got hit in the eye with a log. With the pain and shock of it, I let go of him and he drowned in the water."

Jadzia's eyes showed pain. "What of your fiancee."

Chichiri looked away and Tasuki took up the story for his love. "The flood hit his village as well. He was one of the few survivors of it. He lost his family and his fiancee and best friend that day." Chichiri sighed "The scar reminds me of what I lost due to my anger. So I will never make the same mistake again." He glanced at Tasuki and both smiled at each other.

Worf and Jadzia shared a smile at the look, correctly reading it. The group moved down to the Prominade and sat in Quarks, Tasuki and Chichiri, whose mask was back on, learning more about space and different worlds and the others learning about their world. Eventually they were joined by Major Kira, O'Brian, Odo, Jake and Julian. Captain Sisko eventually wandered in as well. "Well, this is quite the gathering here."

Jadzia smiled "Ben, you wouldn't believe some of the stories these two have." Sisko smiled at Dax. "Oh, I would, Old Man, I have heard about their universe and their God's remember?"

Tasuki frowned at this. "Old Man?" Jadzia laughed "Benjamin knew Dax's previous host and the nickname still persists." The two shared a friendly grin and Worf suddenly put his drink down, forcefully.

He looked at Tasuki "How about a battle?"

The bandit looked shocked at this. "A battle?" He nodded "Just to test your skills. It has been a long time since I have had a new opponent to battle and you are a warrior." Tasuki grinned at this. "I can use my weapon of choice then?" Worf nodded and Tasuki gave a fanged grin. Chichiri just sighed. "That might not have been the best idea."

The group stood and moved towards the holosuite in Quarks, a mock battle arena set up. Chichiri sat to watch, prayer beads out, ready to protect the spectator's from the Tessen's effect. 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or Star Trek: Deep Space 9.

Captain Sisko sat in his office, the baseball once again shifting from hand to hand. His mind was not currently on the work waiting before him, but upon the battle between Worf and the Celestial Warrior, Tasuki. The fight had started off easily enough. 

They had sat down on seating along the wall and watched as Worf chose his weapon before Tasuki had unsheathed the metal fan from his back and settled it comfortably on his shoulder. Worf has expressed surprise at Tasuki use of a weapon and the redhead had just smirked in amusement and told the Klingon to attack.

Worf's first attacks were easily countered by the tessen, the metal of it clearly strong enough to resist the attacks and then the battle had begun in earnest. Chichiri had lifted his prayer beads and chanted something before the battle and Kira had claimed to see an aura surrounding the spectator's, almost like a shield. Sisko was inclined to agree with the Major after what happened.

Worf had attacked Tasuki into a corner and it appeared as if the warrior was going to call defeat when he smirked and Chichiri had raised his hands to his prayer beads and chanted softly. The Major had said at this point the barrier had glowed and suddenly Tasuki had shouted out "Rekka Shin'en" and fire had errupted from the Tessen, not burning Worf, but causing him to back off in a small retreat, giving Tasuki the opportunity to move from his confined area and the battle had continued. 

Beside him, Chichiri had hummed in approval and Sisko had glanced at him. "You knew he could do that?"

The monk had nodded "Hai, no da. I protected us, just in case, but Tasuki knew to not use the full power of it. He controlled it very well, just enough fire to get his opponent to retreat a little, but not enough to scorch him."

There was pride in the monk's voice and he had continued to watch the fight the whole while. The battle continued for a bit, the Tessen not being used to spit fire again until suddenly the two contestants had conceeded that they were evenly matched. Worf and Tasuki had both worked up a sweat and were panting slightly as the weapon Worf held was lowered and the Tessen was returned to it's holster.

Worf's rough voice reached the spectator's as he spoke. "You are a worthy opponent. That was a nice trick to get me to back off. You almost burnt me though."

The bandit smirked as they approached the others. "Yeah, but I didn't. Ya should be greatful, my ole buddy Tamahome use to get scorched on a daily basis." Chichiri shook his head "The fights between you and Tamahome are legendary, Tasuki, no da. Good show, nice use of control with the Tessen."

Sisko was pulled from his musings by the alarms going off. He rose in alarm and was out in Ops within moments. "What is going on?"

O'Brian looked up. "We have an intruder in quarters. It's in Chichiri and Tasuki's quarters."

Worf and Sisko left, the Major following from a higher station in Ops, moving towards the guest quarters. They were running towards them, Odo and his security coming from the other end when Chichiri and Tasuki popped up out of nowhere, landing on the ground in a small heap. "Someone is in our room, no da."

They rose as the starfleet officers gaped at them, as well as Odo and the Major. "Where did you come from?"

"Quark's, I was drinking when Chichiri sensed a presence in our quarters and popped us over here."

Sisko sighed and gestured farther down the hall. "Well, please stay back." Tasuki looked ready to argue, but Chichiri mearly nodded and dragged his friend down the hall, where they were directed. Sisko turned to Odo, satisfied that the two would be out of harms way and the security officer opened the door to the room. The sight that greeted them was strange indeed. A young looking girl, with long braids on either side and pink hair was floating off the ground, looking around the room. Odo enterred and she turned and smiled brightly. "Hello"

He paused and then greeted her, the Captain coming in next. "Who are you and what are you doing on my station?"

She turned eyes from the changeling to Sisko and smiled even more. "I'm Nyan-Nyan. I am looking for Chichiri-sama. I believe he has Tasuki-sama with him."

Sisko frowned and Odo moved to the door to have the two warriors brought in. "How do you know Chichiri and Tasuki?"

She giggled, bobbing softly in the air. "I'm a helper of Taiitsukun. Chichiri-sama."

She exclaimed this last bit happily as the monk enterred, followed by a now grumbling Tasuki. "Nyan-Nyan. What are you doing here, no da?"

She giggled and swooped towards him, phasers now out and pointed at her, she ignored them. "I came for you two, of course." The monk frowned and Tasuki rubbed his head and muttered about overly hyper demi-deities. "I tried to contact Taiitsukun last night and couldn't get through to her."

Nyan-Nyan nodded "That is because you are not allowed to talk to her in this time, Chichiri-sama. In fact it was a great mistake that you even were brought here now. This problem is not your own and you should not have even been aware of it." 

Tasuki growled "Then why were we brought here?" Nyan-Nyan sighed "I can't reveal that to you, but Taiitsukun will tell you what you need to know and then she will return you to Konan and your original time." The girl told them this happily and then looked around. "Are you ready to go?"

Tasuki looked down and made sure all his items were on him and then nodded while Chichiri also nodded, but turned to Captain Sisko and bowed low. "Thank you for your hospitality, Sisko-sama. It was greatly appreciated."

Sisko returned the bow and bid them both a safe journey as the personel from the space station moved back out the door, leaving only the Major, O'Brian, Odo and Captain Sisko left. Tasuki and Chichiri bid swift farewell's to those present and sent along goodbye's to the others they had met, both realizing Nyan Nyan wanted them to come with her as soon as possible.

She smiled at Chichiri and Tasuki before, to the amazement of the two Celestial Warriors, bowing to Sisko and spoke to him in Bajoran, for some reason the words not translating on translators. "Emissary-sama."

With that, in a flash of red, the three were gone. Kira came up beside Sisko and looked at him. "How did she know you were the Emissary?" Sisko shrugged and sighed "I don't know, but for some reason I have a feeling we will be seeing them again." She gave a nod.

Meanwhile at Mt. Taikyoku, Taiitsukun was irritated and trying to not take it out on the seishi. "You were never meant to go there and it's not your fault, Chichiri, no matter what you think, you don't have the powers to cross time and space like that. In that time, there is a threat to Suzaku and the other God's, as well as the God's that the people of Bajor worship."

Tasuki frowned "Why weren't we allowed to stay and help then, if Suzaku is in trouble." Taiitsukun sighed "You will be helping, or rather your reincarnated forms. That distress signal was suppose to go out to your unawakened selves in that time, but instead pulled the two of you from your present lives into that one. It's a big mess, now we have to wait another year before we can awaken everyone." Chichiri opened his mouth to question her again, but she shook her head. "No more questions, you will forget this conversation when you leave here until your reincarnated versions are awakened, can't have you going around with this knowledge. In fact, you will forget this little experience until then also."

Tasuki and Chichiri shared a look and Taiitsukun smiled, reading their thoughts. "Don't worry, you won't really forget that you admitted you love each other, which is about time." Chichiri blushed at this and Tasuki smiled, fangs peeking out. "Now, off you go, back to Konan." She waved her hand and they disappeared from her sight and she sighed, rubbing her forehead. "What a mess!"

Chichiri was surprised to find that his teleportation worked and he and Tasuki tumbled to the ground, next to the lake. For some reason he and Tasuki were both dry and the bandit was staring up at him in shock. "Wha the hell? Didn't we just fall into the water?"

Chichiri sat up and untangled himself from the bandit. "I thought we did, this is very strange. Also how do I have my items on me? I didn't have them in the water?"

The two stared at each other, puzzling these clues that don't match before sighing. "I think that this is just one of those cosmic things that we will never figure out, no da."

Tasuki nodded and began to light the cold campfire and Chichiri caught them supper. Once the rabbit was cooking, the monk settled back and used the safety of his mask to watch Tasuki closely, one of his favorite activities.

Before too long, the bandit was handing him supper and the two settled into a comfortable silence as they ate. Sleep was coming swiftly after that and the night was cold, so they slept near each other for warmth.

In the middle of the night, Tasuki woke up to the warm body of Chichiri curled up against him. He smiled slightly and pulled the monk closer as Chichiri stirred. "Tasuki?"

"Hai, Chichiri?"

The monk sighed softly "I just had the strangest dream, no da."

Tasuki froze at this and then spoke, voice strained. "Me too."

Chichiri rose, his mask off, eye watching his friend. "What was your dream?"

Tasuki blushed, but knew now was the time to reveal his feelings for his friend. Something deep within him told him that his feelings would not be rejected. "It was about me confessing my love for you."

The mahoghanny eye of Chichiri widened in shock and then the monk burst into laughter. "Is it possible for us to have the same dream? In my dream I confessed my love for you." Tasuki grinned at the man in his arms. "Was it a dream, or truth, Chichiri?"

The monk caught the hope in the bandit's voice and smirked. "Definately truth" was what he got out before their lips met for the first time.

(And that is how Chichiri and Tasuki got together in this story line. I couldn't have Holly and Genrou remembering the future in their second life, could I? So, their memories are locked away from this experience until they are reawakened in the next story, Gods of the Wormhole. Everqueen) 


End file.
